Destino y Azar
by Lemmy97
Summary: Todas las personas que él ama, lo abandonan. Y ahora él tambien lo hace. ¿El destino es algo que quizás no podemos eludir? Eso lo descubrió a duras penas en aquel nevado paraje inglés; donde por segunda vez lo volvio a perder. GerIta; Muerte de personaje.


**Disclaimer: Si yo fuera dueña de este anime... es obvio que no escribiría fics! xD Todo es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz**

¡Wii! Este es verdaderamente mi primer fanfic de mi pareja favorita. ¡Estoy tan obsesionada con esta pareja que ya ni puedo ver sus banderitas juntas porque fangirleo que da gusto!

Bueno, como advertencia (si se quiere tomar por ese lado xD) este fanfic no tiene lemmon, lemmon yaoi, lime ni nada. Es una breve narración sobre la posible muerte de Ludwig… *se me ocurrió mientras veía una película… la cual no recuerdo el nombre*

Gracias a mi beta-reader _**9KillerQueen9**_… ¡ella es fantástica… enserio! *si se le escapó algun error discúlpenla, es que ha estado muy ocupada por estos días*xD

Rating T: Muerte de un personaje; soft yaoi (muy, muy soft.)

* * *

><p><strong>Destino y Azar<strong>

_**Capítulo 1: De Como Salvó Su Vida**_

—Por favor, resiste—las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, mientras se inclinaba con rapidez para tomar el ensangrentado cuerpo del alemán entre sus brazos—Te lo suplico, resiste…

_**Flashback**_

Ambas naciones recorrían el nevado territorio, sus huellas marcándose en la gruesa capa de nieve.

—Italia, debes tener mucho cuidado… ¡agachate!—el alemán ordenó en voz baja pero autoritaria, y el italiano obedeció

—Ve~ ¿Alemania que ocurre?—

—Shh… solo agachate y sigue avanzando—

—Pero mira… todo está muy tranquilo—

—Shh… Italia, no te levantes eso es peligroso…. Debes guardar silencio—

— ¡Pero tengo hambre! ¡Quiero PASTAA~! – el italiano se levantó bruscamente volviéndose presa fácil para cualquier francotirador

— ¡Italia, AGACHATE!—gritó el alemán en cuanto advirtió que el inglés estaba apuntando al italiano con un rifle—

— ¿Ve~?—el italiano volteó, no hubo tiempo de pensar, el alemán dio un salto en un intento por tumbar a su amigo y desviarlo de la ruta de la bala

Se oyó un disparo, el eco recorrió el bosque asustando a los animales que se hallaban por ahí

El italiano abrió los ojos, no estaba herido, sin embargo, estaba cubierto de sangre y había un poco más a su alrededor, el cuerpo del alemán estaba tirado cerca de él, hacia los arbustos. Toda la sangre provenía de una herida en su pecho. Ludwig lo había empujado para recibir la bala en su lugar.

Italia no lo podía creer; se levantó bruscamente y corrió a su encuentro

_**Fin flashback**_

— ¡Alemania… resiste!—gritaba entre sollozos que rasgaban el alma— ¡debí hacerte caso, soy un completo idiota!—

—It-talia no llores por favor…— susurró el alemán en voz baja—no me gusta verte así—

—Es que todos tus problemas son causa mía. Si tan solo me hubieras disparado cuando nos conocimos…—

— ¡Italia!—el alemán se las arregló para subir el tono de voz lo suficiente como para llamar la atención de su aliado. El italiano lo observó mientras que las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas—No digas estupideces…—

— ¡No es una estupidez! Si lo hubieras hecho no nos encontraríamos así—Feliciano agachó la cabeza para soltar un grito de desesperación—

—Italia… nunca lo hubiera hecho… después de todo, tienes parientes en Bayern ¿no?—trató de bromear para reconfortar al menor, pero solo consiguió que su llanto incrementase en fuerza—Italia… si llegase a morir, no deseo quedarme con la imagen de ti llorando…—

—Es que siempre me ocurre… ¡todas las personas que amo se alejan de mí!—se llevó las manos a la cara, ensangrentándose en el proceso—El abuelo Roma… hermano mayor; Sacro Imperio Romano… ¡y ahora tú! ¿Es que acaso no merezco ser feliz? No quiero perderte Alemania… y menos de esta forma tan dolorosa…—

—Italia…— susurró el alemán

— ¡Yo… ti amo Alemania! ¡Ti amo!—la voz del italiano se quebró—Estar contigo me trae tantos buenos recuerdos de mi pasado… estando contigo nunca me siento solo; es como si ya nos conociéramos…—

El alemán lo miró sorprendido, fijo la mirada en su joven italiano que no paraba de llorar amargamente

—Italia…—tosió un poco de sangre—cuando yo estoy contigo, también me llegan recuerdos vagos… sensaciones de que nos conocemos de antes, mucho tiempo antes…— el italiano se acercó más al cuerpo del débil alemán

Ludwig cerró los ojos acercándose a los labios de Feliciano, logrando rozar los labios delicados y suaves

—Ich liebe dich Italia…—

El alemán suspiró por última vez mientras que su italiano lo besaba otra vez, para luego apretar el cuerpo inerte contra el suyo. Un doloroso grito recorrió el bosque.

—¡ALEMANIAAAA!—

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 2: De Porqué Salvo Su Vida<strong>_

_El dolor era insoportable, y la sangre brotaba de esa herida en mi pecho, me costaba respirar bastante pero no quería asustar más a Italia. Pude verlo, se acercó corriendo y me tomó en sus débiles brazos, podía sentir sus lágrimas caer sobre mi rostro_

_-Por favor… resiste—sollozó._

_**Flashback**_

_Italia y yo recorríamos el territorio inglés, pude sentir la presencia de alguien; mi instinto me lo decía, más yo no podía verlo así que por precaución ordené a Italia que se agachase, él obedeció._

_-Ve~ ¿Alemania que ocurre?— el muy idiota alzó la voz a pesar de saber que estábamos en medio del campo de batalla._

—_Shh… solo agachate y sigue avanzando—_

—_Pero mira… todo está muy tranquilo—_

—_Shh… Italia, no te levantes eso es peligroso…. Debes guardar silencio—_

— _¡Pero tengo hambre! ¡Quiero PASTAA~! –Italia se levantó bruscamente, y escuché que alguien se acercaba; era claro que Inglaterra nos había encontrado._

— _¡Italia, AGACHATE!—fue todo lo que pude gritar en ese momento. Él era el blanco fácil, la bala iría a por él. —_

— _¿Ve~?—el tonto no hizo caso, así que de un salto lo empujé tratando de tumbarlo para que la bala no lo tomase._

_Se oyó un disparo, el eco recorrió el bosque asustando a los animales que se hallaban por ahí. Inglaterra había disparado, estaba claro que jamás dudaría en el campo de batalla. Pude sentir como que algo me atravesaba, La cálida sangre salpicó a todos lados y caí a unos arbustos._

_El pecho me ardía, no podía moverme y me ahogaba con mi propia sangre. Pero en mi cabeza solo interesaba que Italia estaba bien…_

_Pude verlo correr hacia mí sin ninguna herida aparente. Me sostuvo en brazos y se largó a llorar._

— _¡Alemania… resiste!—sus gritos eran agudos y lastimeros— ¡debí hacerte caso, soy un completo idiota!—_

—_It-talia no llores por favor…— susurró el alemán en voz baja—no me gusta verte así—me estaba muriendo lentamente, y el dolor en mi pecho era lacerante pero me dolía más verlo llorar así. Él era mi debilidad, siempre lo había sido…_

—_Es que todos tus problemas son causa mía. Si tan solo me hubieras disparado cuando nos conocimos…— ¡No, no, no! Tomé aire como pude, no deseaba seguir oyendo como se insultaba a sí mismo._

— _¡Italia!—me forcé a tomar una profunda respiración para que las palabras se oyeran con claridad. Quería que se callara, que me prestase un poco de atención. El escucharlo decir eso era doloroso para mí—No digas estupideces…—_

— _¡No es una estupidez! Si lo hubieras hecho no nos encontraríamos así—_

—_Italia… nunca lo hubiera hecho… después de todo, tienes parientes en Bayern ¿no?—traté de bromear recordando la tonta excusa que me dio el día que nos conocimos. Él nunca cambiaría, y eso era lo que yo esperaba… que siempre siguiese sonriendo, quería recordarlo así para siempre—Italia… si llegase a morir, no deseo quedarme con la imagen de ti llorando…—_

—_Es que siempre me ocurre… ¡todas las personas que amo se alejan de mí!—se llevó las manos a la cara, ensangrentándose en el proceso—El abuelo Roma… hermano mayor; Sacro Imperio Romano… ¡y ahora tú! ¿Es que acaso no merezco ser feliz? No quiero perderte Alemania… y menos de esta forma tan dolorosa…—_

—_Italia…— susurré pues la voz ya ni me respondía. Pero sus palabras me impactaron… ¿personas que amaba? ¿Me amaba? Siempre supe que me tenía cariño, pero…_

— _¡Yo… ti amo Alemania! ¡Ti amo! Estar contigo me trae tantos buenos recuerdos de mi pasado… estando contigo nunca me siento solo; es como si ya nos conociéramos…—_

_Lo miré sorprendido… Después de todo, él todavía me recordaba. _

—_Italia…—tosió un poco de sangre—cuando yo estoy contigo, también me llegan recuerdos vagos… sensaciones de que nos conocemos de antes, mucho tiempo antes…— decidí dejar entrever, solo un poco, mi verdadera identidad. Hacia bastante tiempo que nadie se acordaba de ese chiquillo rubio que alguna vez fui… y estaba feliz de que el que lo hiciera fuera Italia. Muchas veces me había sentido mal por no cumplir mi promesa y dejarle solo por tantos siglos; pero las circunstancias nos separaron y cuando volví, imaginé que me odiaría. Pero quizás él nunca me odió._

_Cerré mis ojos y decidí dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos, acerque mi rostro al de Feliciano para rozar suavemente aquellos labios que siempre me dedicaban una brillante sonrisa..._

—_Ich liebe dich Italia…— desde siempre… y para siempre._

_Cerré los ojos, el aire me faltaba y la muerte con sus fríos dedos ya me reclamaba. Él no deseaba soltarme, y yo tampoco quiera hacerlo… pero las circunstancias de la vida nuevamente nos separaban, y esta vez ya no había nada que hacer…_

_Sentí sus labios besarme desesperadamente por última vez, pero yo ya no podía moverme._

—_¡ALEMANIAAAA!—_

* * *

><p><strong><em>T^T REVIEWS?<em>**


End file.
